Little Kitty, Please Save My Love
by poochipoochi
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she is related to Mitch, BIG SHOCKER! What happens when this new girl is introduced to the Powerpuff Girls, who live not so normal lives? What happens when the Rowdyruff Boys step into the picture along with a new brother? My first fanfic please R
1. Chapter 1

My name used to be Michelle Mitchelson, but an incident happened,a great one. It changed my life forever. I became hero, a role model, everything a girl could long for. Yet I had it all. This my story.

Chapter 1

It's moving day and I'm packing my things. I was practically bouncing of the walls. I was so excited to see my cousin Mitch Mitchelson. We've been close for God knows how long. We used to play together when we were kids alas he moved away to Townsville. We've visited each other every once in a while,but living with him? It makes me wonder if he has matured over the years. Oh well, I'll find out while I'm there.

Oh! I almost forgot. My name is Michelle Mitchelson, cousin of Mitch Mitchelson. I have chocolate brown hair that reaches my waist and abnormal silver eyes. My mom says it came from her part of the family. I have a few freckles on my cheeks. Mitch and I would look like twins if it weren't for my eyes.

Well I'm done packing to the the Family Mobile! LOL

Time skip.

I'm here. I can't believe I'm here. This is going to be awesome.

"Come on Skittles and Sprinkles," I yelled over my shoulder.

Skittles and Sprinkles are my two cats. Skittles is black and has blonde spots on his torso and face. When I got him, I instantly thought of Skittles (the candy). Sprinkles is white and has brown spots, that are shaped liked sprinkles, on her full body. When I got her I instantly thought of ice cream with sprinkles on it. I suggested ice cream, but she reminded me of Skittles. So I decided to name her Sprinkles.

As I walked to the door with my luggage I could hear two voices shouting at each other. One was very familiar that had to be Mitch's voice , but the other one was unrecognized.

I reluctantly rung the door bell only to be answered by a girl with green eyes, ravin hair and she looked around my age.

"Um...yes?" answered the girl.

"Hello is this the Mitchelson residence?" I asked.

"Yes. Why do you wanna know?" she answered.

"I'm going to live here, are any of the Mitchelsons home."

The girl just turned her head to yell "Mitch there's some girl here that says you know her!"

I soon saw Mitch standing at the door wide-eyed.

"Michelle?" he asked.

I didn't answer, I just ran up to him and gave him my best bear hug I could.

"You know her?" asked the girl.

"Yep, this my cousin, Michelle," Before I could say anything he said "And Michelle this is my friend, Buttercup Utonium."

After the introduction, Buttercup and I shook hands. Later we played games until Buttercup had to leave due to curfew.

"Maybe next time you could come to my house instead," Buttercup offered as she left.

"I'll see about that," I replied.

"I should be hitting the hay I do start school tomorrow," I yawned. And with that I went to the guest room to get some shut eye


	2. Chapter 2

At school at last. We were almost late because Mitch wouldn't get his lazy butt out of bed.

We arrived about 15 minutes before the first bell.

As I walked through the gate I saw Buttercup with two other girls. One had orange hair and pink eyes. The other one had blonde hair and blue eyes. I walked up to the with Mitch trailing behind. The girl with orange hair seem to notice me.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked.

"Hi, my name is Michelle. I'm Mitch's cousin," I answered. Buttercup turned around.

"Hey Michelle," she said. "These are my sisters Blossom and Bubbles,"

"Hi!" Bubbles greeted.

"Hello," Blossom greeted

Before I could reply the first bell abruptly rung. Since I had all my things for my first day here, I hurried to my locker and retrieved my belongings for my first class.

Time skip.

The final bell rung and everyone rushed out. I soon found Mitch, and together we found the girls.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey, let's invite Michelle and Mitch over to our house!" Bubbles suggested.

"Ok, but can I get my cats, Auntie May (Mitch's mom) is having a guest who is allergic to cats," I asked. To my luck they agreed.

Time skip (again)

We soon arrived to the Utonium household. I walked in to a very modern house

(A/N: I don't feel like describing the house, you watched the cartoon.)

"So tell me about yourselves," I said as I sat on the couch. And they described their birth to now. I was bewildered.

"I remember Mitch telling me about you guys," I replied. I soon felt like something was missing.

"Guys, were are my cats?" I asked.

We all started to search for Skittles and Sprinkles. I started to search in the basement what turned out to be a laboratory. I started to search for my cats.

What I had not known was Skittles dropping items in a pot including a flask labeled 'Chemical X' As I was passing by, still oblivious of Skittles and Sprinkles, I slipped on some kind of liquid. While I was falling I tried to grab something which happen to be the edge of the pot causing the bubbly liquid to spill all over me.


	3. Chapter 3

Skittles' POV

We soon arrived to a very unfamiliar house. I decided to explore.

"Come on Sprinkles. Lets check this place out"

"I don't know"

"Come on it'll be fun"

"Fine," she sighed and with that we were off. The first place we went to was a room that had a owned a door with a 'do not enter' sign.

"What is this place?" Sprinkles asked

"I don't know" I replied

I hopped on a counter and had an idea. I started to move a pot to the middle of the counter.

"What are you doing," asked Sprinkles.

"You'll see," I replied. She sat down and watch me drop things in the pot.

I found a watch, (A/N:he knows 'cause he listens to the humans talk when he's bored) an hourglass, a box of crayons, and a timer. I placed those in the pot. I found a bottle that said 'X' on it. I placed this in the pot. Sprinkles came over and she accidentally sneeze into the pot. When we noticed Michelle it was too late. Michelle slip and pulled the pot with her

_**Sorry it's short but still R&R **_

_**Nya~ Nya~**_

_**Wan~ Wan~**_


	4. Chapter 4

I was soaked in the unknown liquid. My cats jumped down from the counter and purred and rubbed against my leg to try to make me feel better. It worked only a little door burst open and everyone was standing there.

"What happened in here?" asked Blossom

"Basically, I don't know." I replied.

"Why don't you get cleaned up while we try to figure out what happened" she suggested.

"Can I go home after I finish?" I asked

"Yes you can" Blossom replied. With that I left the room.

Buttercup's POV

We searched and we found nothing. Even the cameras showed nothing! The only option left was to talk to the cats.

"Bubbles you know what to do" I said

"Ok" Bubbles said. She then started to talk to Skittles. When she finish talking to Skittles, she talked to Sprinkles. " Nether would tell me what happened!" she exclaimed.

"We should ask the Professor what could of happened tomorrow since it is going to be Saturday." Mitch suggested. After we agreed with what he said, Mitch brought the cats home along with Michelle. The girls and I went to our separate rooms.

**_Short again sorry. R&R_**

**_Nya~ Nya~_**

**_Wan~ Wan~_**


	5. Chapter 5

I woken up next to Sprinkles who was staring at me.

"Good morning Michelle," Sprinkles greeted

"Good morning Sprinkles," I replied. I closed my eyes only to open them wide.

"You can talk!?"

"You can understand me!?"

"Michelle-" Mitch said when he came in.

"What?" I asked.

"Look in the mirror" he said. What I saw surprised me. I rainbow colored hair that was striped vertically, my irises were white, and I had cat ears, paws and tail. What really scared me the most was I was floating!

"We should go see the Professor and the girls" I suggested while I floated down

"Count me in" Sprinkles said. I just now noticed that Sprinkles has rainbow colored sprinkle shaped spots.

"Is it just me or did the cat just talk" Mitch said.

"Let's bring Skittles with us just incase" I said. And with that we were of.

Time skip.

We were at the door ringing the bell like mad people.

"Why are we back here!? I was in the middle of a cat nap!" Skittles hissed. He was clearly upset. Skittles now has rainbow spots on his full body.

"Hey guys..." Bubbles trailed of when she answered.

"No time for chitchat, we got to get these three to the Professor" Mitch rushed. Bubbles sided stepped far enough for all of us to come in. We all made a bee-line for the lab. Fortunately, the Professor was there along with Blossom

"What is happening to me!?" I yelled

"Let me do a few test." the Professor replied. I sat on the table. While he did the test we chatted about random things.

"The results say you have chemical X in your system along with crayons, a timer, a hourglass, and my watch-MY WATCH!?" the Professor yelled. We all slowly turned our heads to Sprinkles and Skittles. By the way Sprinkles was glaring at Skittles, I could tell Skittles was the one who mixed to liquid. Skittles was too busy nodding off to notice our stare.

"Does this mean I am a Powerpuff Girl?" I asked.

"I guess. Let's try to find a new name and it has to start with a 'B'," Blossom said. We all thought for a while.

"Becky?"

"No"

"Bumble"

"No"

"Brandy"

"No"

"Bert?"

"NO!"

"How about Bekku?" Sprinkles asked.

"I like that" I replied. Everyone agreed. We then went to the living room leaving the Professor behind.

"Mornin'," Buttercup said while coming down the stairs. "Hey Michelle, Mitch, cats."

"My name is Bekku now" I said pridefully. Buttercup seemed to just notice my new appearance.

"What happened to you?" she asked. Sprinkles then pointed at Skittles who was sleeping. We told her the whole story.

"Welcome to the team" Buttercup said. The hotline rang and Blossom being the closest answers. After a quick conversation Blossom hung up.

"Girls the Rowdyruff Boys are causing trouble again," she turned to me, " Let's see what you got." We all left the house and flew to the location. I was actually very good at flying. When we reached to see the Rowdyruff Boys causing chaos.

"Freeze!" I yelled and they literarily froze. "I didn't mean literarily"

"FYI, we can't move" Brick said.

"Cool" I said. I unconsciously unfroze them with the powers I didn't know I had.

They charged and we charged and the fight begun

Time skip

We came back to the Utonium household with victory smiles on our faces.

"Your pretty good, Bekku...for a rookie," Buttercup said.

"Yeah, you were amazing!" Bubbles yelled.

"I know," I said as my eyes turned purple.

(Somewhere else)

"I can't believe we got our butts handed to us...by a rookie!" Butch yelled

"We need to make it even" Brick said with his hand on his chin. "That's it! We should get HIM to make us a new brother"

" Somebody called?" A feminine voice asked. Soon the gender-confused cross dressing lobster came into view.

"Yeah, have you heard about the new Powerpuff?" Butch asked

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you boys about that" HIM said, " Lets watch how this girl became" They watched the film and when it finished HIM sent the boys to retrieve the appropriate ingredients. Soon the boys returned with the requirements.

"Now lets see. A pocket watch, an alarm clock, water colors, and the final ingredient; chemical X." HIM said as he dropped the ingredients a pot that he had red smoke appeared. Soon a boy who looked no older than 16 stepped out. He looked a lot like Bekku but his colors were darker and instead of cat ears, cat tail and paws, he had dog ears and a dog tail.

**_A lot longer than the others, but in this chapter I said something like Bekku's Eyes turning purple. Bekku inherited a power that shows her mood in her eyes by color. Here is the chart of what I have at the moment._**

_Eye color__Mood_

_White Surprised/Shocked_

_Blue Sad_

_Pink In love/embarrassed _

_Silver None_

_Red Angry_

_Purple Cocky_

_Green Refreshed _

_Brown Unsurprised_

_Orange Happy_

_Golden Entertained_

_Black Creeped out_

_Yellow Confused_

_Peach Nervous_

_Cream Annoyed_

_Grey Mischievous _

_Multi Mixed_

_**If you are wondering what bekku means, it means cat in Kanada (an Indian language).**_

**_Welp that's it now._**

**_Nya~ Nya~_**

**_Wan~ Wan~_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys, I don't think I could do this"

"Of course you can, silly kitty"

"Yeah, we're just introducing you to millions of strangers"

"Thanks, I feel a lot better now, Buttercup"

"No prob"

"I was being sarcastic"

"I know"

Big red curtains opened reviling an agitated Blossom, a smiling Bubbles, a smirking Buttercup, and a nervous Bekku with peach eyes. Blossom walked up to the post.

"Good morning citizens of Townsville. We gathered you here today to announce our newcomer,Bekku!" The crowd went wild as Bekku stepped out. Bekku took place at the post.

"H-Hello, I'm very glad that I was able to join the team" Bekku said as her eyes turned silver. "During my training this weekend I have found my special powers; I can freeze, rewind, and fast forward time and objects ." The crowd cheered more." As a Powerpuff Girl, I promise to protect this town. If you all are wondering I am attending the same school as the girls, also known as Townsvillehigh " The crowd roared as the girls walked off stage.

(Somewhere else)

"Now that you now the whole story, what's your name?" Butch asked

"Call me Bicu," the boy said

"Why that?" Boomer asked

" It means 'dog' in Zapotec," Bicu said

"Ohhhh, 'cause of the dog ears and tail," Boomer said in realization.

"What's the plan to destroy these girls," Bicu asked

"Well cause no one knows you, you're going to go under cover. You are going to attend the same school as the girls" Brick replied.

"What about my ears and tails?" Bicu asked

"We'll get HIM to hide that" Butch replied

"By the way were is he?" Boomer asked

"I'm still here" HIM said still feeling a little left out. He then waved his hand in a circular motion while red smoke appeared. Soon Bicu's dog ears and tail became invisible. " I only made them invisible, they will appear when you act like a dog. This means you have the characteristics of a human and a dog."

"So that means I have to be extra careful," Bicu stated.

(Next day)

The girls walked to school and found Bekku and Mitch waiting at the gate.

Then everyone inside the school, to their lockers. Bekku overhead two girls chatting about something

"I heard that there is going to be a new student from Citiesville" the first girl said

"I heard its a boy, I just hope he's cute" the next girl said as they walked away.

'I wonder who this new guy is going to be' Bekku thought as she walked to homeroom. She sat down at a window seat just before the teacher, Mr. Blue walked in.

" Good morning class, today we are having a new student today. You can come in now," he said. A boy with similar features of Bekku walked in. He had silver eyes, a few freckles on his cheeks, and rainbow streaked hair that reached his shoulders. His hair caused Bekku's irises to turn red with anger.

"HEY, YOU STOLE MY STYLE!" Bekku yelled at him.

"No, I didn't. I had this style before you did" the boy said.

"Ohhhh ok, so that means you copied off of Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony" Bekku replied with a smirk as her irises turned grey and golden

"What pfft no!" the boy said as his cheeks and eyes turned a light shade of pink. Luckily no one noticed-except for Bekku.

'How did his eyes do that? He can't possibly have chemical X in his system' she thought.

"Stop the quarreling and let the kid tell the class his name," Mr. Blue said

"Anyway my name's Justin," the boy said.

(At Lunch)

Bekku met up with the girls and Mitch at their table

"Hey guys" Bekku greeted. "Have you guys heard of the new student, Justin, from Citiesville?"

"No we haven't," Blossom replied.

"Well he's in all of my classes" Bekku replied just before a voice startled her

"Hello Bekku," the voice said and Bekku turned around to see Justin.

"What do you want" Bekku said coldly

"I just wanted to ask if we could just start over" Justin said

"Fine..." Bekku said and they shook hands. Justin sat next to Bekku and introduced himself. After the introductions small chat came until lunch was over.

(After school)

Butch and Brick was watching TV, while Boomer drew a picture. Soon all of them heared someone entering the room.

"Hey, Bicu. How was school?"

"Fine and mostly boring, but that Bekku chick practically called me C-7-A-Y!" Bicu yelled as his eyes turned red. This caused Butch and Brick to start laughing. Boomer just stared confusingly.

"What's C-7-A-Y?"

_**This is now my longest chapter. If you want to know what C-7-A-Y means PM me **_

_**welp that's it for now R&R**_

_**Nya~ Nya~**_

_**Wan~ Wan~**_


	7. Chapter 7

It's now been a month since 'Justin' has joined the school. Bekku is a little more suspicious of Justin but she is still oblivious that Justin is really her counterpart, Bicu (to whom she didn't know existed). Justin and Bekku both have their moments where one or both is acting like the animal they represent. Like one time, someone threw a ball that flew over Bekku and Justin and they both ended up chasing it and fighting over it. Let's just say Justin had to get stitches (that he didn't need, he was going to heal fast).

Today was the last day of school before Spring break. The Rowdyruff Boys are deciding to put their plan in action after school today, but Bicu had a vision that this would not work out in the end.

"Hey guys" Justin greeted after school

"Hey Justin" everyone replied

"Sooooo, what you guys doing over the break" Justin asked only to be answered by 'I don't know's and 'Idk's.

"Bye guys I have to go" Justin said as he left. Soon Justin's silhouette was only but a dot in the distance. An explosion happened in the direction Justin went only 20 minutes later and the girls rushed to action, mostly worried about Justin. They reached and they had audible gasps. They saw Justin and the Rowdyruff Boys destroying the city.

"Justin, wh-what are you doing?" Bekku asked while her eyes turned blue. The only reply she received was an evil and dark laugh.

"My name's Bicu, not Justin," he said. And with only one command the battle begun. Building were destroyed along with unlucky people who didn't escape on time. Bekku was losing. She didn't want to fight Bicu, she actually had a crush on him. Once Bekku was down, Bicu helped his brothers. The girls took so much damage that they had to retreat.

(Next day)

In the morning Bekku woke up in a hospital bed. She had a cast on the left arm and a cast on her right leg, both propped up to heal properly. The door opened to reveal Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup. Bubbles had an eyepatch on, probably to cover a badly bruised eye. Blossom had a bandage over her head and her arm was in a sling. Buttercup, who was in the worse condition, was in a wheelchair. She had a lot of bruises, mostly on her face, both of her feet and neck were in casts, but she somehow manage to laugh at Bekku at how awkward she looked.

"It's not funny!" Bekku yelled.

"Of course it is" came the reply. Bekku let out an frustrated sigh.

"How are you feeling, Bekku," Bubbles asked.

"I've been better. What happened anyway?" Bekku asked.

"We found out that Justin is a double-crossing, cheating, good-for-nothing mutt named Bicu. Out in the field you where beat pretty badly. Man, you can't take a hit!" Buttercup mocked. Hearing this made Bekku's eyes turn blue and fill with tears.

"Buttercup! Go easy one her, she liked Justin remember?" Blossom lectured

"Yeah, Justin. That backstabbing mutt was not Justin" Buttercup remarked

"What do you mean by mutt?" Bekku asked

"Didn't you see, he had dog ears and a dog tail," Buttercup said

"Now to come to think of it, Bicu's name means 'dog' in Zapotec like Bekku's name means 'cat' in Kannada!" Bubbles said after being quiet for a while.

"That means he's my counterpart!" Bekku stated

"No chiz Sherlock," Buttercup said earning a glare from Bekku's newly blood red eyes.

(3 weeks later)

The girls' injuries have fully healed about a week ago but they decided to stay a little longer just in case. Now it's just about midnight and Bekku decided to have a midnight flight along with Bubbles. While flying they spot a dark rainbow streak landing on a rooftop. Knowing who's streak it belonged to they decided to go to its location. When they reached there they saw Bicu who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Um... Bicu?" Bekku asked

"Yeah?"

"Why are you up here?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"If I tell you my secret then you could answer my question,"

"Deal"

"I've always kinda had a crush on you..." Bekku answered

"Now for my part of the deal, I came up here to think of a way I can make to you for breaking your heart" Bicu stated

"What gave it away?"

"Your eyes"

"DANG IT!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Guys I have an idea" Bubbles said

"What is it?" Bekku and Bicu asked in sync. Bubbles whispered the plan in their ears (she didn't need to, they were alone)

_**In the next chapter I might put Bubbles' plan into action**_

_**welp that's all for now R&R**_

_**Nya~ Nya~**_

_**Wan~ Wan~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for the long wait. I had this done for about a month and I thought it wasn't good enough._**

"Why do we have to go back to school again" Buttercup whined

"To get a good education" Blossom answered. "Stop complaining its annoying"

"Not as annoying as you" Buttercup mumbled, causing Bekku and Bubbles to giggle.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing"

"Guys, isn't that Bicu and Mitch?" Bubbles asked

"Yeah and?" Bekku asked

"Imma go teach this guy a lesson. How dare he even show his face after what he did!" Buttercup threatened

"Buttercup, let it go. I'm alright"

"Are you sure?" Blossom asked just before Bicu winked at Bekku. Luckily only Bubbles and Bekku noticed.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm alright" Bekku said before she burst into tears and ran to the girls bathroom.

(Later)

"Finally school's over!" Buttercup exclaimed. As if an cue the school exploded.

"NOOOOO!" Blossom yelled dramatically (and uncharacteristically)

"What's wrong, Pinkie" a familiar asked causing Blossom and Buttercup to groan in frustration and Bubbles and Bekku to snicker. Soon the Rowdyruff Boys appeared

"Come on guys, I wanna wipe that smirk off of kitty's face, with this!" Bicu said as he pulled out huge ray gun

"Dude! We were did you get that from!?" Butch asked

"Oh just stole it from some monkey named Mojo Jojo" Bicu replied right before he blasted the girls with it.

"Well that ruined the fun" Brick said in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Not for long" Bicu said as his eyes turned grey.

The boys stared confusingly at Bicu as he change the setting on the ray gun and shooting the boys as fast as he could. When he looked at the direction the boys fell, he saw three dogs barking at him angrily.

One dog was blonde with blue eyes, Boomer, the next was orange with red eyes, Brick, and the last was black with green eyes, Butch. Then he looked at the girls direction and saw two cats hissing at him angrily while two other ones were sitting and staring at him.

One of the hissing cats was orange with pink eyes, Blossom, and the other hissing cat was black with green eyes, Buttercup. One of the sitting cats was blonde with blue eyes, Bubbles and the last cat was multi colored (or rainbow) with brown eyes, Bekku.

"Now for phase two" Bicu said as he floated down to the Powerpuff Girls. When he reached he switched the settings on the ray gun and turned Bekku back to normal. Bekku, being half cat, was able to understand what the girls were saying. Mostly curses were heard from Buttercup.

"That went better than expected" Bekku stated

"What now?" Bicu asked

"Idk, ask Bubbles" Bekku said just before Blossom and Buttercup started to stare at Bubbles intensely.

"Well you can just bring everyone over to my house along with Sprinkles and Skittles"

"Ok" Bekku and Bicu said in sync

(Later[again])

{at the Utonium household}

"Now that everyone is calm let us explain" Bekku said. Bekku, Bicu and Bubbles explained everything that happened that night.

"I still don't understand why we have to stay near our counterparts in this form" Boomer said while the others except Bubbles agreed.

"Well this is to help you guys get along" Bicu answered

"WHAT!" everyone except Bubbles exclaimed.

"Let me tell you before you do anything stupid. We'll give you collars that will keep you from fighting." Bekku stated

"How will it do that you ask. The collar will give you a shock for every fight or argument" Bicu added while holding six collars.

"You are not going to put that one me!" Buttercup yelled in protest

"Before you start hounding us, let me ask you a question. How can you be near him after your break down this morning?" Blossom asked

"It was all acting" Bekku said with a smirk. "I think I would make a great actress"

"Yeah you were pretty convincing" Bubbles meowed before Bekku placed the collar around her neck.

After about an hour all the collars were on. Butch and Buttercup were the hardest (typically), but after distracting them the collars were slapped on their neck.

"Now I'm going to go to Petco and buy some pet stuff. Bicu, I want you to watch them while I'm gone" Bekku said before she left the house.

"Uh-oh" Bicu said with worry

"Uh-oh is right" Buttercup hissed before everyone except Bubbles, Skittles, and Sprinkles pounced Bicu

(Later[again, again])

"I'm ba-" Bekku said right before she noticed Bicu's condition. He had scratches and bite marks all over his body.

"I. Hate. You. You left me alone with these monsters!" Bicu growled while pointing at the cats and dogs.

**_Welp that's all for now_**

**_Nya~ Nya~_**

**_Wan~ Wan~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update. I really don't like this chapter, but I can't come up with anything else_****_to replace it with. This was also from a few months back, in around March._**

* * *

Everyone was starting to get use to animal thing. There would be times when the cats and dogs were playing to kill time. Today the pets were just relaxing and taking the day off.

"Hey guys?" Bubbles meowed

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that in this condition we should be called the Powerpuff Kits or the Rowdyruff Pups"

"Strange but true"

"Who wants to go to the park!?" Bekku suddenly yelled

(Later)

After coming to the park the girls went to the pond to bother the fish, while the boys played fetch. Bicu pretended to throw the ball, and Boomer thought the ball was actually thrown and chased after it.

~With the girls~

"This is actually fun!" Bubbles meowed as she touched a fish with her paw

"Surprisingly yeah" Buttercup agreed as she trapped a fish under her paw

"Can we eat one?" Blossom asked before she tried (and failed) to lift a fish with her paws.

"Or we could eat squirrels" Bekku suggested

"NOOOO!"

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Bekku replied. "Everyone seams to be getting alone lately"

"Yeah" Buttercup meowed

"I know you like them" Bekku mumbled causing the girls to stop what they were doing

~With the guys~

Bicu, Brick, and Butch watched Boomer search for the ball Bicu still had in his hand.

"How long has he been searching?" Bicu asked

"For about 30 minutes" Brick replied. The boys now notice the girls are on their way back from the pond.

"What's Boomer doing?" Bubbles asked as she eyed Boomer

"Looking for this" Bicu said as he showed the ball he had in his hand

"Just call him over I'm ready to go back to the house"

"Yo, Boomer! We found the ball!" Butch yelled. Boomer trotted up to them while he panted

"That...was...fun" Boomer said between breaths. Everyone then walked to the Utonium household.

{at the Utonium household}

Everyone walked through the door and went to the living room to relax.

"Guys, Bicu and I have thought about it and we decided that you guys deserve to be turned back to normal" Bekku stated (A/N: I'm feeling a little lazy so~ you can imagine the rest of this talk)

(Later[again])

Now everyone was back to their normal form.

"I also kinda...enroll you in a high school" Bekku said

"WHAT!"

"I thought it was a good idea at the time" Bekku replied, voice an almost inaudible whisper

"Come on school's not so bad, you can prank the teachers every once in a while" Bicu said earning a glare from Blossom.

"We could get along if we are going to attend the same school" Blossom suggested.

"Fine" Brick said before he shook hands with Blossom.

* * *

**_That's the end for now than you for the people who decided to read my very crappy and failed excuse of a story. Again, I'm sorry for the long awaited update. I might make a sequel for those who liked it. _**


End file.
